temp
by mayura09
Summary: nouvelle sonfic POV naruto la première est un shikatema
1. here without you

kikoo !

voila une nouvelle song fic. plus tard je ferai peut-être (sûrement) des one shot. je fais ça en attendant de me lancer dans une longue fic. je fais déjà des recherches lol ( qu'est ce que je suis sérieuse pour une fois lol). donc a suivre...

alors la chanson est de 3 doors down. et encore une fois c'est une chanson triste ( j'ai devancer Naruto lol. Naru : :p) alors que j'explique vite fait pourquoi je n'ai pas mis celle la ds la suite des autres. C'est parce qu'elle est ds la mm style que d'autres chansons que j'ai lu et des idées de one shot qui ne correspondrait pas avec celle que j'avais écrite auparavant. voila! bonne lecture!

a oui aussi avant le titre est temp parce que je sais pas trop quoi mettre comme titre lol, je verrai sa plus tard.

j'ai faillit oublier, lol les perso ne sont pas à moi. dommage d'ailleurs :D (grd sourire sadique Naru & cie: gloups ...)

_**Here without you**_

* * *

**A hundred days had made me older**

Une centaine de jours m'ont rendu plus vieux

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton joli visage

**A thousand lights had made me colder**

Mille lumières m'ont rendu plus froid

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder de la même manière**

**But all the miles had separate**

Mais tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent

**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Ils ont disparu maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage

* * *

Shikamaru ouvra les yeux, ne lui laissant voir qu'une place vide près de lui. Il avait tellement espéré que ce rêve soit vrai... mais ce n'était pas le cas... il était seul... 

Il fallait être réaliste, elle n'était pas de ce village, ni de ce pays d'ailleurs... ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre...

Il s'assit dans son lit, et pris sa tête entre ces mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il regrettait d' avoir été trop froid avec elle, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Une mission simple à Sona no kuni. et ils étaient tombés sur les trois ninjas qui avait été autre fois leurs ennemis. Elle avait tellement changé, le visage moins fermé, triste (1). Mais avec sa victoire sur lui lors de l'examen, elle le regarda de haut, et lui jouait encore au désintéressé. Leurs équipes ont un peu parlé (2) ensemble et il se sont redécouvert. Quand ils sont repartis tu m'as souri, un sourire sincère plein de sentiments il en était sur. Et depuis des jours... des semaines.... il ne rêve que de son sourire...

* * *

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves

**And tonight it's only you and me**

Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi

* * *

Il avait rendez vous dans trois heures, avec son équipe il savait qu'il ne se rendormirai pas. Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre ne sachant que faire... Il chercha pourquoi c'était elle qui faisait battre son coeur... elle était différente des autres, elle était forte, et ne courait pas après les garçons comme tant d'autres... (3) elle était naturel... certaines de ces mimiques le faisait sourire et d'autres lui donnait des frissons... il ne pensait qu'à elle... Elle occupait son coeur...

* * *

**The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello**

Les kilomètres continuent juste à rouler comme les gens ont l'une ou l'autre manière de dire bonjour

**I hear this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go**

J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée mais j'espère qu'elle va mieux que nous allons

* * *

Cela faisait depuis plus de trois jours qu'ils marchaient vers Konoha. Son coeur se compressait à chaque pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu... elle en était sûre... Kankurô lui avait fait remarquer que depuis leur dernière "visite" elle était... différente... C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait vu différemment qu'à l'examen. "Peut être le fait qu'on était plus des ennemis" pensa t'elle. Non, c'était différent... elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer... c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait... peut être parce que c'était le premier à l'avoir regardé comme une femme et non une ninja... elle savait que la vie était courte, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce sentiment trop rare... tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il serait là, sinon il se passerai un bon moment avant qu'ils ne se revoient et elle était persuadée qu'elle redeviendrai l'ancienne Temari...

* * *

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves

**And tonight it's only you and me**

Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi

* * *

Quand elle lui avait fait se sourire pour qu'il comprenne... il lui avait répondu (4). Et ses joues s'était enflammées mais il avait déjà tourné le dos... Elle avait souvent rêvé de lui... souvent? ... toutes les nuits... sa présence lui manquait... ils ne s'étaient pas vu longtemps pourtant et déjà... il était partout... qu'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui? tant de petites choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas citer... " c'est ça qu'on appelle l'amour? " Pourquoi essayer de donner un nom à ce qu'elle ressentait, ce dont elle était sure c'est qu'elle voulait le voir...

* * *

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **

Tout ce que je sais, et n'importe où je vais

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Ca devient fort mais ça ne voulait pas enlever mon amour

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout a été dit et fait

**It get hard but it won't take away my love**

Ca devient difficile mais ça n'enlèvera pas mon amour

* * *

Leur journée était fini, ils se séparèrent sur une mission des plus ennuyeuses. Le surdoué malgré toutes ses connaissances et toutes les missions qu'il faisait il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ils étaient devant les locaux de l'Hokage. Quand il se retourna après avoir salué les autres il se retrouva face à celle de ses rêves, hésitant entre la réalité et l'hallucination. C'est quand il remarqua ses deux coéquipiers qu'il comprit qu'elle était bien là en vrai devant lui. 

" Bon on te laisse là Temari, lui dit Kankurô. On se retrouve plus tard" Sur ces mots ces deux frères entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager. Puis elle prit la parole:

" Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

Tu veux venir boire quelque chose chez moi?"

Elle lui répondit par ce même sourire, celui qui hantait ses nuits...

* * *

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**

Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves

**And tonight it's only you and me**

Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi

* * *

Shikamaru lui ouvrit la porte elle passa devant lui, l'enivrant de son parfum. Elle s'installa dans le canapé. Au début, un lourd silence pesait; l'un comme l'autre ne sachant pas si il fallait entrer dans le vif de sujet ou non? puis des conversations diverses démarraient... chacun regardant le visage de l'autre. Shikamaru se rappelant de cette nuit... Ou il n'espérait que l'embrasser .. ils étaient en train de perdre un temps précieux. 

Il se rapprocha alors de la blonde... celle ci surprise ne bougea pas... il l'embrassa...

Quelques instants après qu'ils se soient séparés, Le descendant des Nara voulait recommencer, mais elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. puis elle lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire "Nous avons toute la nuit..."

* * *

voila ! bah je tiens à préciser que le dernier couplet il colle pas trop avec le texte mais bon... Celui qu'est pas content bah il laisse une review!! lol (Naru : Ta pas fini avec ton chantage toi?? Mayu : héhé non... suis une sadique qui aime le chantage!! lol ) donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez... et puis vous imaginez ce que vous voulez sur la suite lol. Mais je suis responsable de rien! lol

et puis l'autre que je devais faire, elle sera dans la suited"'Interludes" mais elle arrivera pas avant une semaine parce que je part en vacances. enfin vacances c'est un grand mot... j'espère avoir quelques reviews en revenant :D lol

et puis je crois que c'est tout... ah ba oui si vous voulez un autre couple, avec ceux que j'avais pris dans les autres pour changer un peu ba vs connaissez le truc lol. et puis j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes sinon bah je corrigerais sa en revenant!

(1) bah oui, je trouve que même si Gaara a l'histoire la plus triste des 3, je trouve qu'elle est pas très heureuse non plus...

(2) parler avec eux c'est un grand mot lol

(3) je vise personne Saku et Ino : non... Mayu: si vous vous sentez visez c'est pas mon problème :p lol

(4) ah ouais ils savent sourire à Konoha mdrrr Shika, Sasu, Neji et tt les concernés qui se reconnaîtrons : Ca veut dire quoi??? Mayu bah qu'a part Naru Kiba et quelques exceptions vous remportait pas le prix de sourire lol. Les concernés: °° Mayu: qu'est ce que jdisais...


	2. oublier

Kikoo ! Nouvelle song fic ! Ça faisait longtemps... pf la rentrée... l'horreur plus le temps de rien faire... j'ose même pas imaginer la suite de l'année. Mais bon c'est la vie !

Alors les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson est de Aqme « 3'38 » (c'est le titre sympa, c'est le temps de la chanson c'est recherché, mais bon il sont trop fort sur scène. Le guitariste m'a pris la main !! Naru : et ça te fais plaisir ? Mayu : ouais je sais il s'en souviens pas mais moi j'm'en souviens c'est le principal :D Naru & cie : irrécupérable Mayu : je sais mais c'est pas grave ! ) bref donc rien m'appartient. Bonne lectureuh !

Reviews :

Kikilabombay : je te remercie pour la review pour la song fic précédente. Et pis vila la nouvelle en espérant une review pour celle-ci aussi ? lol

Call : je te remercie aussi pour ta review et j'espère que cette nouvelle song fic va te plaire.

Dragon noir : ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les song fic me laisse une tite review. MICI ! Et pour le titre il correspondrait bien à la première chanson mais pas aux autres... alors je cherche encore... lol mais merci de m'aider ! et puis pour les prochain couple je cherche des chansons appropriées. Sauf pour KibaTenten j'en est trouvé une, maintenant reste plus qu'écrire.

Lostin : MERCIII !!

A oui c'est un POV Naruto et quelqu'un meurt mais la sa marche par devinette. Hé hé

* * *

_Les yeux de l'innocence  
A l'age de l'insouciance  
Mais depuis peu je suis jeune orphelin  
J'ai perdu mes parents  
Au beau milieu d'un champ  
Ils récoltaient la mort pour pouvoir vivre_

* * *

_  
_Petit... je ne savais pas pourquoi tout le monde me détestait, à présent je sais... Mais il y a toujours quelque chose que j'ignore... qui sont mes parents ?... je ne le saurait sans doute jamais... est ce que eux aussi était sur le champ de bataille... quand tous ces gens sont morts ? Mais dans ce cas il serait sur la stèle... toutes ses questions ne servent à rien car aujourd'hui et depuis toujours... je suis seul... orphelin...

_

* * *

L'enfer est réel dans un Eden artificiel_

_   
  
Peu importe le sang sur mes mains  
Même le mien  
Car seul compte mon pur plaisir  
Oublie-les

* * *

_

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus si je veux protéger ce village. Tout ce qui m'importe... c'est de devenir le plus fort.... Pour ne plus jamais souffrir... devenir peut être celui qu'ils ont toujours craint... c'est leur faute... alors je deviendrai le plus fort...

_

* * *

Je porte en moi l'enfant  
D'un symbole de justice  
Mais depuis peu je suis victime et veuf  
J'ai perdu mon amour  
J'ai peur de perdre encore  
La chair de ma chair ma vie aussi

* * *

_

La cause de mon malheur, c'est toi ! TU M'ENTENDS TOI QUI DORT AU FOND DE MOI !! Tu dois bien rire maintenant il me déteste tous ! Je sauve un village qui me déteste ! Alors que je n'ai rien pu faire pour la personne que j'aimais le plus... je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir... tu es parti pour toujours... Mais ne t'inquiète pas un jour je te rejoindrais... en enfer ou au paradis... j'irai ou tu seras...

_

* * *

L'enfer est réel dans un Eden artificiel  
  
Peu importe le sang sur mes mains  
Même le mien  
Car seul compte mon pur plaisir  
Oublie-les

* * *

_

Tout dépends du moyen que j'utiliserai... pour atteindre mon objectif. Et pour ça je dois oublier tout ce qui sont à côté de moi... je pourrais leur faire du mal... je dois les oublier... Même si cela me rend encore plus triste... Je dois le faire... pour toi

* * *

Tada !

Naru : C'est tout ?!

Mayu : ouais !

Naru : Y'a une suite ?

Mayu : Non.

Naru : mais... mais... c'est pas moi.

Mayu : mais si tu viens de perdre la personne que tu aime tu pète les plombs c'est normal.

Naru : tiens c'est qui d'ailleurs.

Mayu : yark yark ! Secret ! une tite review plizz ?


End file.
